Unusually Unique
by Sk.iedwr.iter
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia enters Magnolia High School for her senior year, expecting nothing but an average student life. Although once she encounters one of the best basketball players from Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, her life takes an unexpected turn for either the better or the worst. Could her own crush be hiding a secret that could change both of their whole lives forever?
1. Every Teenager's Dream

**A/N** : Ayeeee its Skied Writer! This is an intro to a new story I'm working on! Alsoooo I need some ideas! Review, review, and rate! Teehee also favorite, follow, and share. XD

 **Chapter 1: Every Teenager's Struggle ~Intro~**

Damn. High school— already?

Lucy Heartfillia laid on the bed in her empty apartment, staring at the ceiling deep in thought. She had just moved into Mangolia a few days back, in order to attend a better high school. If she was lucky, maybe she would be able to actually enjoy her last senior year of highschool.

Mr. Heartfillia, Lucy's dad, was very passionate about the subject of education. He had already decided that his daughter was to move to Mangolia and attend HPS, Heartfillia Private School.

But on the other hand Lucy had different intentions, she secretly and deeply wished to go to MHS or Mangolia High School.

MHS is rather famous for having one of the best basketball teams in Fiore, their team is known as Fairy Tail. MHS had won first place in every championship, but… In last year's Grand Basketball Games, they scored 2nd place to HPS only a few points away. HPS's basketball team name is known as Sabertooth.

Although, Lucy was going to attend MHS either way… With her fathers permission or not!

Heartfillia allowed her thoughts to fade away as she fell into a deep slumber.

 **A/N** : Do not worryz… New chapter is coming up super soon, this was an intro. Hope you guys like it! ;)


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 2: An Unepected Encounter**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Fuckkkkkkkkkkking shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Where the fuck was she?

Why the hell did MHS have to be so fucking big?!

Lucy Heartfillia roamed the empty halls of Mangolia High School, frantically. She had no idea how to navigate herself through the large empty halls of this school…

She took a moment to take a deep breath and relax. The blonde brushes her bangs back and continues walking as she reads her first period class slowly, "U-Um… History class with Mr. Happy… Classroom number 3521… HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND ROOM NUMBER—"

Suddenly, her thoughts are interrupted once she feels a sharp tap on the shoulder. Lucy turns around, curious, wondering who was behind her.

There he stood. A pink haired boy with a white scarf wrapped around his neck over his uniform. He had a bright grin wiped all over his face.

"Um… My name's Natsu! Sorry bout that… It's just that while you were talking to uhh… Yourself… I overheard that you have the same class as me and well you looked kinda lost… So I thought I'd help you—"

"THANK YOU! I mean… U-Uh.. I really am thankful for your act of kindness and u-um…" Heartfillia trailed off not knowing what to say.

The pink haired boy, Natsu, laughed at her awkwardness. He opened his mouth to say something, but then his words were interrupted by the bell ring.

"Oh no! We're late! I can't be late on my first day!" Lucy gasped, jaw dropped.

"Crap! I don't want to be late on the first day of school again! C'mon!" Natsu facepalmed.

"W-Wha?... Again—"

The charming boy grabbed Heartfilia's hand and started to charge down the hallways.

Gaining speed by the minute, he ran faster than Lucy could handle. She stumbled along, trailing behind Natsu and feeling the cool breeze tickle her neck. To be frank, his speed was really incredible.

The blonde felt her body thrust forward and her feet stop suddenly…

"Kyaaaaa!" Lucy waved her arms around frantically trying to gain balance. It was no use… She felt her body lean backwards and—

Natsu quickly caught her with his broad arms and burst out laughing.

"Dang. Can you not even handle a little speed?" He snickered.

"A-Ah! I so can! I just happen to not be in a run-down-the-hallway-with-a-stranger kind of mood today!" Lucy stuck her tongue out teasingly.

"Hmmph. We'll see about that, blondie." The pink haired boy helped the blonde regain balance and stand up.

Natsu held her hand and opened the door with another. Lucy felt a small blush appear on her face. He creeped the door ever so slightly, making sure to not track too much attention.

"Oh my god, are we going to get in trouble—"

"Shhh!" The boy with the white scarf put his pointer finger onto her lips, signaling Lucy to shut up.

Once the door opened, Lucy and Natsu walked in.

They quickly departed and walked to separate seats, keeping their heads down.

"I'm guessing you two tardy students are Lucy and Natsu?" The short older man raised an eyebrow.

Lucy and Natsu both nod.

"Well… Naze anata wa okureru nodesu ka?" The teacher, Mr. Happy, asked coldly. (Translation: Why are you so late?)

"Watashi gomen' nasai sensai…." Lucy muttered under her breath. (Translation: I am sorry teacher)

Heartfillia glanced at Natsu worriedly, hoping that he had a good excuse— to her surprise, he actually did.

"O-Oh… U-Uh sensai... What happened was that Coach Makarov wanted to speak with me and Lucy after class—"

Mr. Happy raised an eyebrow. "Agh. Typical Makarov, causing students to be tardy and not witting a pass. Go ahead and please sit at your desk."

The teacher nodded understandingly, clearly falling for the lie.

"Anata kaiko sa remasu." Mr. Happy said while petting his strange blue mustache. (Translation: You are dismissed)

The blonde silently celebrated in her head quiet.

Lucy then turned her head ever so slightly to see Natsu… To her luck, the pink haired boy had been looking at her at the same time and smiled. Heartfillia could feel her heart race.

"Anyways class, today we'll be learning about the history of fish. It all began with—"

All the words Mr. Happy said after that, went through the one ear and out the other. His lectures about fish were very boring… Plus after all, she had met her first crush of this new highschool— Natsu.

 **A/N** : Ooooo NaLu… Or NaLi? Hmm… XD How did that saying go— oh yeah! Natsu and Lisanna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage! Then comes reality, a tragic tearage! Then come blame. Then comes despair. Two hearts damaged beyond repair! Natsu leaves Lisanna and takes Lucy! D-I-V-O-R-C-E! Hehe… Be patient for the next chapter!


End file.
